Small Matters
by sdl
Summary: Red RiverAnatolia Story fic. A version of how Yuri reacts to the ending of volume 14. Will Yuri be able to handle small matters in her appropriate shouldbeTawanannabutisn't fashion? SPOILERS for vol. 14.
1. Prologue

**A.N.: Volume 14 of Red River just came out and my imagination started to run wild. This story is how I imagine Yuri will respond (to the ending) and whether or not "she can handle such matters herself in order to become Tawananna" (the order of that sentence was reversed to be better understood here). It is a most definite spoiler for vol. 14 and probably vol. 15, too.**

**Disclaimer: Chie SHinohara is the author of Red River/Anatolia Story.**

**--------------------------------**

**Small Matters:**

**Prologue**

"Ladies, have you been diligent in your duties?" Princess Aksham demanded of her maids. She hadn't known what they conspired and didn't care as long as it humiliated Ishtar. King Mursili II was a magician and may very well be skilled in truth spells. Why concern herself in something that would make her a suspect? The princess would wait and watch the night's scene unfold. The lowly concubine's entrance had been wonderfully executed, her seat placed far from his majesty's eyes. And the suggestion of Ishtar's 'professional dance' had caused female titters from all around the room. However, the insult backfired! Ishtar was now prancing along to the music, looking more beautiful by the minute.

Yuri used her long limbs to create dramatic gestures captivating the audience before her. Her fingers, balled up by opposite shoulders, unfurled as her arms opened wide. Brown curls flew with her spin while eyes fell to the spiral of her body. A trick caused by the sensual placement of her arms around her waist and hips. Elbows led her hands to her head and _SNAP!_

"EEK!" His majesty watched in alarm as his beloved's dress began to fall around her feet. Princess Aksham smiled at this development and giggled at the commoner with her maids. Completely disoriented, Yuri hastily scooped what was left of her dress and hugged it to her body. Her bottom hit her calves with a thump as her knees seemed to disappear and her feet melted away. She sat with her eyes wide as a rabbit's.

_Now I know what it means to want a hole to hide in...books are right about that._

**A.N.: How will Yuri handle such a turn of events? Find out in the next chapter!**

**HUGE SPOILER! DO NOT READ ON if you don't want it!**

**Just to clarify a few things in case any of you are confused, here is a summary of vol. 14.:**

**Yuri's headband from Kail breaks and a messanger arrives from Hattusa. Half of Kail's troops have gone to stop Nakia's destruction of Yuri's spring. With half his army gone, Kail is terribly outnumbered. This is a pivotal point in the story. Will she continue on to Hattusa and return to Japan? Or will she go to Ugarit for Kail?**

**Her heart decides before her mind and the reins lead Aslan to Ugarit. Yuri arrives with reinforcements at dawn. The battle ensues and the Hittites become victors at midday. Yuri cannot find Kail and the soldiers insist his majesty's not injured. Yuri does not believe them because she knows in her heart that he's hurt. When she finds him, she jumps off Aslan and rips Kail's cloak away. He is bandaged on his left breast and she says,"I knew it! I knew you were wounded!". He asks why she is there and if she realizes what her stay in his world meant. He tells her that she would be staying with him forever and "accept what was between them, which neither of them could deny". She responds that she understands perfectly. They engage in a hard kiss. **

**They stay with Kail's half brother, Prince Rois Telipinu, in castle city Haleb. Yuri becomes extremely self-consious after the girls (Hadi and the twins) tell her that her dress wasn't knotted so it could be slipped off easily in his majesty's hands. At the dinner that night, Kail is asked whom he has chosen as his wife. He dodges the akward question by saying he needs to retire with his concubine. Yuri loses her virginity that night and they stay in their room for four days ( . ). The fourth night, er, morning (! even Yuri can't tell what time of day it is!), she tells him he could take any wife, but begs that she be his only concubine. His only only response is...to push her down again. (omg...)**

**The couple returns to Hattusa with the troops. Nakia has given Kail a present and it was to fill his seraglio with girls. He is presented with princesses: Nakia's niece from Babylonia, distant relations (including Princess Selto with whom Kail has had past relations with), Princess Alexandra (who _loves _Yuri), and others (including Princess Aksham). He is to pick one as his wife. And so begins the power struggles against Yuri in the seraglio. She is the only one he ever summons to his bed, but the other girls refuse to believe it means anything. She is at the butt of practical jokes and such because she was not noble born and (as Selto says) even the maids were higher in status. Later at the banquet, Yuri is seated farthest from Kail by 'hierarchy' (Nakia's word). Nakia mentions entertainment and the girls chuckle over Yuri's disguise as a professional dancer. Yuri agrees, to the shock of Hadi and the girls. She commands Ilbani to play for her. And here is where my story begins.**

**Review!**


	2. Passive Dream

A.N.: Well, it seems there are very few fans of Red River. Either that or they aren't looking very hard. Anyway, here is the next chapter!

This is going to be a story with two endings. How does that work? Find out below.

Disclaimer: My name is not Chie Shinohara. Therefore, I do not own Red River/Anatolia Story.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ha, haugh, hah, haugh, haa..." Her body sprang up from the bed, the covers dropping around her waist. A cool breeze touched her bare back faintly and she realized she was in the nude. She pulled her robe from the tangle of blankets and draped it on her shoulders, shaking the afterimages of her dream. The movement brought her...lover into her vision. Prince-King Kail Mursili lay beside her in deep slumber. Heat rose up her neck and flowed over her cheeks as she remember the night's activities. She drew up her knees and watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. Her frantic scramble awake hadn't disturbed him. Slowly, she slid her legs beneath the covers and turned to face the wall. One brick, two bricks, three bricks...the black lashes fell and she dropped back into dream.

_She held the scraps _of her dress tight against her body. Her knees scraped against the rough ground. Hadi and the girls rushed to her side.

"Oh, Princess Yuri!" Ryui and Shala pulled a blanket between them to keep her from prying eyes. Hadi wrapped a length of fabric around her body, pulled the ends, and fastened them at her shoulderblades. "There. Are you alright?"

Yuri smiled faintly, her brows tight with confusion. She nodded reassuringly to soothe her maids' worried expressions. The twins brought down the makeshift screen and folded the cloth.

"Oh, my!" cried Princess Aksham. "It seems those buttons weren't fixed properly, now were they?" A shoulder lifted and eyes flashed with faked sincerity. Titters erupted from the girls around the room. Queen Nakia smirked, her head held high. _Inhale, exhale. Don't let these princesses scare you. You can't look intimidated. _Yuri squared her shoulders and turned to Princess Aksham with an watery smile.

"Thank you for your concern, Princess Aksham." Yuri took a visibly shaky breathe and continued. "I'm fine...it was...I can't believe that happened." Princess Aksham nodded and rose gracefully to her feet.

"Yes. Your dress broke and fell to shreds! Your maids aren't very well trained if they can't spot a problem in the seems or such like." The aristocrat smiled gently. "But of course, you are a commoner. You didn't have much experience, it isn't your fault. Why don't you get rid of those incompetent maids and I'll give you a few of my own most trusted ladies, hmm?"

"My, what an offer, Princess Aksham. Don't you agree, my King?" Queen Nakis asked slyly. Kail started at being addressed. He watched Yuri's face and nodded reluctantly.

Princess Alexandra chose this moment to run to her beloved commoner. "Princess Yuri! Oh!" The chubby arms were thrown around Yuri's neck and sobs soon followed. Yuri looked down where the little princess buried her head into Yuri's chest. She smiled genuinely for the first time and patted the bright curls.

"I'm just fine, Princess Alexandra. Stop crying." Yuri drew the girl up and stepped towards Princess Aksham. "Thank you for the offer. I appreciate your generosity, but my maids are wonderful. They're usually very attentive. I'm sorry it had to happen today during our King's banquet and right in the middle of my dance." She turned to face her King on the dais. "Your majesty, please excuse the interruption. May I return to my chambers to dress properly for your banquet?"

Kail smiled, satisfied and filled with pride. _Yes, she can. She can handle anything. No other would suit me as well as Yuri. _"Yes, Yuri. Perhaps you will finish the dance when you return." Yuri smiled in return, full of pride herself.

"As you wish, your highness." She curtsied and left the room, the three girls following as her entourage.


End file.
